


Unexpected

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Noctis discovers that Ignis has a very interesting quirk in bed.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: 
> 
> "Any doesn't MEAN to pour out fountains of filth during sex, it just kind of HAPPENS. Their partner is surprised, but also ridiculously turned on.
> 
> (dirty talk should be of the "feels so good, you're so goddamn hot" variety, NOT the "take it, bitch" variety please)"

The excitement coursed through Noctis from head to toe, down along his spine. He was finally gonna sleep with Ignis after years of pining and misunderstandings. Now that it finally was happening, it was so good, damn near perfect…. With one, small exception…

Out of all the people Noctis knew, Ignis was the last one he’d expected to be so… talkative during sex, and he certainly hadn’t been prepared for how dirty mouthed he could be.

“Gods, Noct… You’re so good… So good… Fuck…”Noctis was so surprised to hear those words come from Ignis’ mouth that he got thrown off for a moment. Ignis had said fuck. Noctis had known him for ages and he’d never heard that word come from his mouth before.

For a moment he just lay there, on his back, legs spread and hooked over Ignis’ arms, and wondered where the Ignis he knew had gone off to. Ignis stared down at Noctis, abashed, his cheeks red.

“I-I’m sorry Noct, I didn’t mean to say that, I just…”

Noctis hushed him. “It’s okay, I was just a bit surprised.”

“I normally don’t…”

“Shh, just continue.”

Ignis started thrusting again. He held Noctis a little awkwardly at first and tried to avoid eye contact, but as they both started to get into it, he soon slipped up again.

“So fucking good, baby,” Ignis growled.This time Noctis thought he was prepared, but he hadn’t expected the nickname. Ignis had never called him anything but his given name before. It was surprisingly exciting to hear him say ‘baby’. Noctis wanted to hear him say it again.

Ignis didn’t stop this time. Noctis wasn’t even sure if he was aware of what he’d just said. He locked his arms behind Ignis’ neck.

“Yeah,” he murmured in an attempt to encourage Ignis. He normally wasn’t very talkative during sex, and normally his partners weren’t either, but he found that he liked Ignis’ dirty talk very much. Maybe it was because it was Ignis, who normally was so prim and proper, or maybe he just had a huge thing for dirty talk, but either way he was enjoying it.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Ignis murmured. “So fucking perfect.”

Noctis gasped.

“Say it again. Call me baby.”

Ignis groaned. “Baby…”

He kissed Noctis’ throat. His lips trailed down his Adam’s apple and caressed the skin at the hollow of his throat.

“I want to…” Ignis said. “I need you, baby…”

Noctis moaned.

“What do you want to do to me?” Noctis said. “Tell me.”

“I want to feel you around every inch of my dick… You’re so fucking tight, baby, you’re driving me crazy.”

Ignis thrust harder, deeper, and Noctis gasped.

He buried his face against Ignis’ neck.

Ignis’ voice was strained as he spoke.

“I love how you feel around my cock, so soft… ahh… so wet…”

He groaned softly into Noctis’ hair.

“Oh, gods, Ignis!”

“Too much?”

“No, no, continue, please.”

Ignis placed his hands higher up on the mattress so that Noctis almost was bent in half. The new angle felt so good that Noctis could swear he saw stars for a moment. Ignis felt the small jolt go through Noctis' body and moved with him, pushing them both further up the bed. Noctis felt the top of his head come in contact with the pillow above him. He was getting close to the headboard. He gasped as Ignis rolled his hips. Their bodies were entwined so tight there were nearly no empty space between them. Ignis’ cock was almost entirely inside of Noctis. Noctis mouthed Ignis’ shoulder.

“You feel so good, Noct.”

Noctis whimpered.

“You’re so hot…” Ignis was panting into Noctis ear now. “Gods…”He moved in choppy, short motions. Noctis strained up against him, desperately trying to reach the top of a high that he felt surging slowly in over him.

“Yes, yes,” he murmured to Ignis’ muttered ‘baby’ and ‘so good’. “Harder, Ignis. Fuck me harder.”

Ignis nearly growled. “Fuck, Noct, you’re killing me.”

“Jerk me off… take my cock in your hand… Ignis…”Ignis leant in and captured Noctis’ lips in a desperate, sloppy kiss.

“I’m gonna come inside you,” he whispered in Noctis ear.

Noctis groaned. "Fuck...!"

He came with Ignis' hand tight around his cock, clenching down on Ignis' dick that was buried deep inside him. He felt Ignis shudder.

"Noct," he gasped, and then he came too, clutching Noctis in his arms.

Noctis slumped on the bed while Ignis pulled out if him. He was suddenly very quiet.

"You know... we used a condom," Noctis slurred. He was so, so tired, but in a satisfied, comfortable way.

"Yes. Why?"

"You said you'd come inside me."

Ignis' cheeks turned bright pink.

"Ah, yes... I suppose I got a bit carried away."

"I liked it. The dirty talk. It was hot."

He was about to fall asleep, stickiness be damned. He could shower tomorrow. To his surprise Ignis snuggled closer to him and tucked the sheet around them both.

"Truly?"

"Yeah... It's so unlike you, but... it's really hot. That you let loose."

Ignis kissed Noctis' forehead.

"That's good, because... well, I have a tendency of doing that during sex. I can't control it."

Noctis chuckled and pulled Ignis closer.

"That's fine, baby. You can talk dirty to me anytime."


End file.
